memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Upcoming productions
__NOEDITSECTION__ 2020 February * 26 February - Valentine's Day Special Edition of Star Trek: Year Five, from IDW Publishing. * 27 February - the sixth episode of , , premieres on CBS All Access. March * 3 March - ** Star Trek: Kirk Fu Manual, by Dayton Ward. ** Star Trek Starships Coaster Book, by Chip Carter, from RP Studio. * 4 March - Issue 11 of Star Trek: Year Five, from IDW Publishing. * 5 March - the seventh episode of Star Trek: Picard, , premieres on CBS All Access. * 10 March - The Higher Frontier, a Pocket TOS novel by Christopher L. Bennett. * 12 March - the eighth episode of Star Trek Picard, , premieres on CBS All Access. * 15 March - ** Popular Culture, Conspiracy Theory, and the Star Trek Text, from Lexington Books. ** Social Movements and the Collective Identity of the Star Trek Fandom, from Lexington Books. * 18 March - Star Trek: Hell's Mirror, from IDW Publishing. * 19 March - the ninth episode of Star Trek Picard premieres on CBS All Access. * 23 March - IncrediBuilds: Star Trek - Klingon Bird-of-Prey Book and 3D Wood Model from Insight Editions. * 24 March - Star Trek: Picard Official Collector's Edition, from Titan Comics. * 25 March - Issue 12 of Star Trek: Year Five, from IDW Publishing. * 26 March - the tenth episode and season 1 finale of Star Trek Picard premieres on CBS All Access. April * 7 April - ** Exploring Star Trek: Voyager, from McFarland Publishing. ** of Star Trek: Discovery - Aftermath, from IDW Publishing. * 14 April - The Unsettling Stars, a novel by Alan Dean Foster set in the alternate reality. * 15 April - ** Issue 1 of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Too Long a Sacrifice from IDW Publishing. ** Issue 13 of Star Trek: Year Five, from IDW Publishing. * 28 April - Star Trek: The USS Voyager NCC-74656 Illustrated Handbook, by Ben Robinson, from Random House. May * 1 May - Beaming Up and Getting Off, from Jacobs Brown Press. June * 2 June - The Art of Star Trek: Discovery, by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann, from Titan Books. * 9 June - Agents of Influence, a Pocket TOS novel by Dayton Ward. * 30 June - of Star Trek: Picard - Countdown, from IDW Publishing. July * 7 July - ** The Star Trek ABC Book by Dennis Shealey, from Little Golden Books. ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture - The Art and Visual Effects, from Titan Books. * 14 July - ** Star Trek: Year Five - The Wine-Dark Deep, from IDW Publishing. ** The Autobiography of Kathryn Janeway, by Una McCormack, from Titan Books. ** Die Standing, a Pocket DIS novel by John Jackson Miller. * 28 July - Star Trek Voyager: A Celebration, by Ben Robinson, from Hero Collector. August * 11 August - ** More Beautiful Than Death, a novel by David Mack set in the alternate reality. ** The 2021 edition of The Star Trek Calendars, from Universe Publishing. ** The 2021 edition of the Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendars, from Universe Publishing. ** The 2021 edition of the Star Trek: Discovery calendars, from Universe Publishing. ** The first edition of the Star Trek: Picard calendars, from Universe Publishing. ** The first edition of the Star Trek: Cats calendars, from Universe Publishing. ** The 2021 edition of the Star Trek Daily Calendars, from Universe Publishing. * 18 August - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Illustrated Handbook by Ben Robinson, from Hero Collector. September * 1 September - Star Trek: The Artistry of Dan Curry, by Ben Robinson, from Titan Books. October * 13 October - Pocket VOY novel To Lose the Earth, by Kirsten Beyer. ;To be announced * In production, release in 2020 - , a new animated series. * In production, release in 2020 - returns with season 3. * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Red Alert from GameCo. 2021 September * 7 September - The Autobiography of Mr. Spock, by David A. Goodman, from Titan Books. To be announced * In pre-production - , a new series following the Terran in Section 31. * In pre-production - , a new animated series aimed at children. * In development - Two more live-action series, premises as yet unannounced. * Unknown - , one of multiple films in consideration. * Star Trek: Discovery - Ultimate Guide, by Titan Books. * Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 6, from IDW Publishing. * Academy: Third Class, by William Shatner with Judith Reeves-Stevens and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. * ''Star Trek: Discovery'' Season Two Blu-ray and ''Star Trek: Discovery'' Season Two DVD, Japan and Australia releases. +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999